Vingança
by juliaglemoss
Summary: Um estuprador em série está a solta. E ele quer vingança
1. Chapter 1

**Título:**Vingança

**Casal:** Elliot/Olívia

**Nota da Autora:** Law & Order:SVU pertence a Dick Wolf, pois se fosse meu Elliot e Olivia já estariam juntos a muito tempo.

**Resumo:**Um estuprador em série, está solto e está em busca de vingança contra aqueles que o prenderam.

Bom gente, eu sou nova no FF, e estou publicando essa fanfic nova, minha última fanfic postada nem teve comentários...Fiquei triste mais já superei. Agora estou postando essa comecei ela já á um tempo e meu deu uma vontade de escrever mais, e acabei fiquei escrevendo, esse é o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem. E por favor comentem o que acharam, criticas construtivas ajudam uma autora !

Capítulo 1 : O Caso

"Vão para casa, vocês precisam descansar, mas antes quero que falem com o Huang" Disse Cragen com seus detetives exemplares.

" Fala sério capitão não precisamos disso!" Disse Elliot irritado, ele nunca gostou muito de psiquiatras

" Todos vocês estão submetidos a ter que falar com ele, quem não falar estará fora do caso,é isso e ponto final" Disse Cap Cragen já irritado, ele não queria que seus melhores detetives ficassem abalados emocionalmente, o caso Rebeca foi muito avassalador, o filha-da-mãe do James tinha estuprado uma garota de nove anos e conseguiu sair ileso...Eles não tinham _provas _suficientes para o prender, só o testemunho de uma garota que disse tê-lo visto empurrando Rebeca até o beco, isso não tinha sido suficiente, mas todos lá tinham suas certezas de que James Taylor a tinha estuprado.

Casa de Olivia

23h00min

"Olívia, tem certeza de que você está bem?" Diz Elliot tentando a acalmar, Olivia tinha se envolvido _muito _no caso, e ela de certa maneira achava o caso muito parecido com o que tinha acontecido com sua mãe Serena Benson, e ela sempre quis prender o homem que estuprou sua mãe...Seu pai.

"Sim El, estou bem sim..." Olivia mal conseguia falar, sua voz saiu tão rouca que até ela mesma não conseguiu ouvir direito o que tinha dito.

"Não Liv, você não está, me deixa te ajudar...Por favor sabe que eu não agüento te ver sofrendo..." Disse Elliot, sabendo que o que disse além de ter sido para acalmar Olívia sabia que era verdade. "Vamos querida, você vai superar isso, você é Olívia Benson._Minha _Olivia Benson" Disse Elliot enxugando as lágrimas no rosto de Olivia que estava tentando cessar todas as lágrimas que estavam caindo incontrolavelmente. Elliot e Olivia estavam juntos á nove meses desde que Elliot e Kathy se divorciaram, eles sabiam que só seria questão de tempo até ficarem juntos, aquele amor já estava crescendo á longos 12 anos desde que começaram sua parceria no SVU, mas apesar de está divorciado de Kathy, ele continuava morando no Queens, as crianças não estavam querendo aceitar a separação e Kathy ainda precisava de ajuda com Eli. Olivia teve que aceitar, aliás ela sabia que agora Elliot Stabler era só _dela._

"Bom..Liv eu tenho que voltar para o Queens agora" Elliot não chamava mais onde Kathy estava de casa, pois a casa dele agora era a casa de Olivia Benson "Já que amanhã é sábado eu vou sair com as crianças, você não quer vir junto?" Pergunta Elliot, ele não queria que Oliva passasse o seu dia de folga em casa sozinha, ele pensava que talvez fosse uma boa idéia Olívia sair com as Lizzie e Dickie ao Central Park com ele, aliás é o sonho de Olivia ter um filho, e ele pensou que seria bom para ela sair um pouco de casa.

"Não El...não vai dar certo..."Disse Olivia colocando suas mãos em sua cabeça começando a andar de um lado para o outro, ela _amaria _sair com Elliot e os filhos dele, eles eram boas crianças, mas Kathy tinha envenenado as cabeçinhas deles, dizendo que Olívia era a razão deles terem terminado, e eles acreditaram.

"Por que não Olívia? Pensei que gostasse da companhia dos meus filhos!" Disse Elliot sem entender muito o porque que Olivia não queria sair com eles.

" Elliot! Você sabe que eu amos os seus filhos como fossem meus filhos, acontece que eles não me amam mais" Disse Olivia voltando a chorar.

"Como assim não te amam mais Olivia? Eles adoram você Olívia!" disse Elliot sem enteder por que Olivia dizia que seus filhos não a amavam mais.

"Não depois do que Kathy deve ter falado para eles, Maureen chegou ontem na estação me perguntando se me sentia bem por ter acabado com a família dela, e eu não consegui responder nada a ela..." Antes que Olivia pudesse terminar de responder Elliot a beijou docemente nos lábios a interrompendo " Liv, você não é culpada pelo meu casamento com Kathy ter acabado é que simplesmente não conseguimos segurar mais..." Elliot interrompe um momento e continua "Pode eu vou conversar com ela hoje quando chegar, ela não deveria ter mentindo para as crianças" Disse Elliot dando um ultimo beijo em Olívia e saindo pela porta.


	2. A Briga

**Capítulo 2:**

Queens

23h40min

Elliot havia chegado a seu destino final daquela fundo antes de entrar, ele mal sabe quando começou a fazer isso, talvez fosse pelo simples fato de que teria uma briga hoje, Kathy não deveria ter enchido ao cabeça das crianças com besteiras sobre errado.

"finalmente! Onde estava? Ah, me esqueci com Olivia!" gritou Kathy, com ódio e sangue quente, por mais que seu casamento tivesse acabado ela ainda amava Elliot, não conseguia aceitar que Elliot agora estivesse com Olivia.

"Sim Kathy, eu estava com Olivia sim! Eu não te devo explicações! NÃO estamos juntos!" Disse Elliot ele queria ser um pouco mas calmo com ela, mas simplesmente não conseguia Kathy era insuportável.

"Eu sabia! É sempre ela! Quando ainda estávamos casados ela deveria ser a razão para você chegar tão tarde, não era?" Kathy gritou tão alto que acabara arcodando Maureen.

"O que está acontecendo..." Disse Maureen ainda com sono descendo as escadas.

"Nada querida, eu e sua mãe estamos apenas conversando, volte a dormir" Disse Elliot se acalmando não queria que Maureen também entrasse naquela discussão, Kathy provavelmente deve ter contado á ela sobre Olivia e ele.

"Tem certeza papai?". Disse Maureen indo até a cozinha pegando um copo de leite e começando a subir as escadas.

"Sim querida volte a dormir" Disse Elliot dando um sorriso tranqüilizante a sua filha, voltando a olhar para Kathy.

"Olha eu não vou discutir isso, podemos estar divorciados, mas você não pode esquecer seus filhos, Elliot! Ainda mais para ficar com aquela vadia que destruiu nosso casamento!" Kathy ainda berrava, toda noite era assim, Elliot chegava tarde do trabalho, Kathy ainda estava acordada esperando ele,eles brigavam e Elliot ia para o quarto de hóspedes da casa pelo fato deles estarem separados, Elliot só queria Olivia, não via a hora de poder ir morar com ela. Ele já não estava mais conseguindo aturar Kathy.

"Não fale da Olivia assim Kathy! Ela não é uma vadia! É a minha Olívia!" Berrou Elliot, mais alto de que o normal, provavelmente os vizinhos iriam olhar torto quando passassem perto dele amanhã de manhã, mas ele já nem ligava mais isso sempre acontece.

Casa de Olivia

10h30min, sábado

"... E depois disso eu fui dormir" Elliot estava na casa de Olivia, ele resolveu ir tomar café da manha na casa dela, o clima com Kathy estava muito tenso, e as crianças não paravam de lhe perguntar a quanto tempo ele estava com Olivia, ele não estava mais agüentando ele só queria fugir com Olivia.

"Nossa El, ela me chamou assim? Nós só começamos á ficar juntos depois do seu divórcio!" Olivia não podia acreditar que Kathy a chamou daquele jeito, por mais que ela quisesse ou _necessitasse _de Elliot na vida dela, não faria nada para acabar com o casamento deles, ela não era desse jeito.

"É ela falou isso, eu mal acreditei também, mas então você vai ao central Park comigo hoje?" Perguntou Elliot esperançoso, ele queria sair com Olívia.

"Não El, não dá seus filhos me odeiam, simplesmente minha presença lá vai estragar o passeio de vocês." Disse Olívia se levantando e começando a arrumar a mesa.

"Liv, vamos, vai ser legal. Nada tem graça sem você" Disse Elliot ainda tentanto convencer Olivia a ir com ele, o mundo fica tedioso sem ela.

"El, por favor não insista. Vá" Disse Olivia dando um leve beijo em Elliot, que já tinha começado a sair pela porta.


	3. A  Descoberta

**Capítulo 3: **A Descoberta

**A/N**_: Oiii, gente espero que tenham gostado do meu capítulo anterior, estou tentando publicar o mais rápido possível, tive que mandar o meu PC para a manutenção, mais ele está de volta e assim posso voltar a escrever minhas fanfics, por favor, gentes comentem e digam o que acham, para que eu possa estar melhorando, divirtam-se!_

Depois de ter arrumado a mesa do café, Olívia parou por um instante "_O que vou fazer aqui_?" Pensou Olivia, ela realmente queria ter saído com Elliot, mas sabia que se fosse poderia ter estragado um passeio tão especial para as crianças, aliás, ela sabia o quanto Elliot era ocupado com o trabalho e quantas horas extras ele pegava para colocar aqueles vagabundos na cadeia e fazer justiça para as vítimas. Ela admirava tanto isso nele. Derrepente, Olívia teve uma idéia. Era uma coisa que ela não fazia há muito tempo, mas que sempre deu certo para ela, ir à cafeteria Benie & Janet, por um momento ela até esqueceu que era perto do Central Park, onde Elliot estava.

Cafeteria Benie & Janet

Avenida 15

Olívia já tinha chegado à cafeteria, respirou fundo e entrou. Ela conhecia muita das garçonetes lá, ela já foi uma, resolveu trabalhar lá para pagar sua faculdade, nunca se esqueceu das suas amigas.

"Olivia! Quanto tempo, que saudades!" Disse Rachel Kennedy, uma das melhores amigas de Olivia daquela época, ela não tinha mudado em nada, continuava com seus longos cabelos negros e seus olhos verdes perdidos.

" Oi,oi,oi!" disse Olivia, ela não sabe ao certo quanto tempo ela voltou a ter essa empolgação parecendo uma adolescente de 16 anos a reencontrar suas melhor amiga depois de anos.

"Hey, meninas! Olha é a Olivia!" Disse Rachel chamando as outras mulheres ao fundo da cafeteria.

"OLIVIA!" diziam em coro, as outras garçonetes se aglomerando em volta de Olivia.

"Oi, meninas que saudades! Realmente tem muito tempo que eu não venho aqui" Disse Olivia abraçando cada uma das garçonetes ali.

"Bom Olivia, senta ai vou trazer um daqueles chocolates quentes que eu sei que você ama!" Disse Rachel sorridente amostrando uma mesa de frente para a janela, e indo em direção á cozinha com as outras garçonetes.

"_Nossa, o que foi que eu comi?_" Pensou Olivia, colocando as mãos na boca, ela estava se sentido mal assim há dias, ela até pensou em ir ao médico, mas estava muito ocupada colocando bandidos no devido lugar deles, e acabou adiando isso.

"Olivia, você está bem?" Pergunta Rachel trazendo o chocolate quente e se sentando ao lado de Olivia.

"Não, não sei. Nem sei mais se foi algo que eu comi." Disse Olivia pegando o chocolate quente na mesa.

"Liv, você andou namorando muito?" disse Rachel, começando a rir.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Disse Olivia sarcasticamente.

"Liv, eu sou sua amiga não minta pra mim!" "Disse Rachel rindo ainda mais." Quem você está pegando Olivia Benson?"Disse Rachel sarcasticamente brincando com Olivia.

"O amor da minha vida." Disse Olivia terminando seu chocolate quente.

"Awn! Que bonitinho! Quem ele é? Eu conheço?" Disse Rachel muito empolgada querendo saber as novidades.

"Elliot Stabler, responde suas perguntas?" Disse Olivia deixando o dinheiro do chocolate quente em cima da mesa se despedindo de sua amiga.

~~SVU~~

Depois de ter saido da cafeteria, Olivia ficou com aquele pensamento em sua mente. "_Será?_" ela não podia acreditar era o maior sonho dela, ter um filho e com Elliot Stabler? Será que a sorte dela está mudando?Será que depois de tudo o que ela passou ela teria um final feliz? Seria realmente maravilhoso.


	4. Sacrifício

**Capítulo 4: **Sacrifício

**A/N: **_Oi gente, espero que tenham gostado do meu capítulo anterior, e espero que estejam preparados para as surpresas que vêem a seguir..._

_Muito obrigada pelos comentários, eles realmente ajudam muito uma escritora novata, e espero estar melhorando cada dia, e que vocês possam gostar dos meus novos capítulos. Beijos gente e divirtam-se!_

_Depois de ter saido da cafeteria, Olivia ficou com aquele pensamento em sua mente. "Será?" ela não podia acreditar era o maior sonho dela, ter um filho e com Elliot Stabler? Será que a sorte dela está mudando?Será que depois de tudo o que ela passou ela teria um final feliz? Seria realmente maravilhoso._

Olivia não perdeu tempo. Ela sabia que tinha uma farmácia por ali perto, e resolveu ir comprar um teste, aquela dúvida estava a matando. "_Olivia, você vai ter um bebe! Uma criança de Elliot Stabler! Um mini Elliot ficará bagunçando seu apartamento todo! Você finalmente terá uma família." _Olivia não conseguia tirar aquele pensamento da cabeça dela, ela já está ate vendo seu bebezinho que ainda estava se formando em sua barriga, chamando o Capitão Cragen de vovô, _imagina_ vovô Cragen. Olivia considerava o Cap Cragen como seu pai, ele sabia sobre o seu namoro com Elliot, ele também sabia que era contra o protocolo da delegacia, mas não ligava, sabia que se Elliot e Olivia já não mantinham mais a relação profissional antes do namoro, _nunca_ manteriam depois de um namoro.

Chegando a farmácia, Olivia foi rapidamente procurar a prateleira dos testes de gravidez, ela estava tão ansiosa.

Depois de pegar um teste de gravidez na prateleira dirigiu-se diretamente ao caixa, entregando o teste a caixa.

"Hum, é 14 dólares e 30 centavos." Disse a caixa na frente de Olivia.

"Aqui." Disse Olivia entregando o dinheiro à moça em sua frente.

Quando Olívia já estava saindo da farmácia à caixa virou para ela e disse. "Boa sorte"

"Obrigada" Disse Olivia a moça se despedindo com um asceno de mão.

**SVU~SVU~SVU**

Olivia não podia acreditar ao ver o teste de gravidez dizendo a verdade... Ela estava mesmo grávida, ela estava grávida de Elliot Stabler!

A alegria de Olivia foi imensa ela queria gritar o mais alto possível para o mundo todo que vai ter um filho de Elliot Stabler! Ela não podia acreditar, era bom demais para ela, ela não era uma pessoa muito religiosa, mas depois desse milagre ela realmente pode ver Deus existe e que ele realmente a ama.

Olivia colocou seu teste de gravidez na bolsa e saiu do banheiro sorridente, ela resolveu ligar para Cragen, ela queria que ele fosse o primeiro a saber, ele era seu pai de consideração, e para Elliot ela já tinha uma surpresinha para contar a já sabia sobre o namoro de Elliot e Olivia, também sabia que era contra o protocolo da delegacia, mas ele simplesmente não pode negar isso, era_ inevitável._

"Capitão?" Disse Olivia no celular.

"Oi, Liv tudo bem? Hoje é seu dia de folga, por que está me ligando?" Disse Cragen do outro lado da linha.

"Então..." Olivia tinha começado a gaguejar as palavras não queriam sair.

"Fale Olivia, está me deixando preocupado" Disse Cragen começando a ficar muito preocupado com sua melhor detetive.

"Estou grávida... Queria que fosse o primeiro, a saber." Finalmente as palavras saíram da boca de Olivia.

"Nossa... Olivia eu não acr... redito" Disse o Cap Cragen, ele não podia acreditar que seus melhores detetives teriam um filho juntos. "Você já contou para o Elliot?" Perguntou Cragen, ainda tentando acreditar no que ouviu.

"Não, vou contar a ele agora, adeus Capitão" Disse Olivia já desligando o telefone.

Olivia rapidamente começou a andar pelo central Park a procura de Elliot.

**Central Park**

**12h30min **

"Hey Eli, venha brincar mais aqui perto!" Disse Elliot ao seu filho caçula que estava se afastando.

"Calma papai, eu estou aqui!" Disse Eli correndo atrás de sua bola ela tinha descido por uma pequena ladeira que dava a uma pequena lagoa com muitas árvores em volta. Eli não podia notar o perigo.

**SVU~SVU~SVU**

Olivia já tinha procurado insistentemente por Elliot, ela não estava conseguindo achá-lo, resolveu então descansar um pouco e se apoiou em uma árvore por alguns minutos, ela não podia se cansar muito agora, apesar de não ter um filho, ela sempre lia artigos e revistas sobre crianças e gestantes, apesar de tudo, ela sempre tinha esperança de que um dia pudesse ter um bebê.

Até que em meio das árvores, Olivia ouviu um ruído, ela conhecia aquela voz cantando baixinho, ela poderia reconhecer Eli em qualquer lugar.

Olivia se aproximou um pouco mais para dar um susto em Eli, quando viu um homem com uma faca na mão se aproximando em direção de Eli, ela rapidamente quase que por extinto agarrou o homem, foi uma tentativa falha, ele deu-lhe um chute na boca do estômago a fazendo cair no chão sem movimento "Eli, corra..." Disse Olivia rouca ficando inconsciente.

"Papai, papai...Li...Li...Li..." Gaguejava Eli tentando contar a seu pai o acontecido, ele estava tão traumatizado, Olivia era como uma mãe para ele, ela amava tanto quanto Olivia.

"O que foi querido, fala pro papai..." Disse Elliot começando a ficar preocupado com seu filho.

"Li...Li...Li" Ainda tentava dizer Eli o que tinha acontecido com Olivia.

"O que tem Li? Querido o que é Li?" Perguntou Elliot já extremamente preocupado.

Derrepente o telefone de Elliot começou a tocar, parou de falar com seu filho um instante para atender.

"Stabler" Disse Elliot ao telefone.

"Oi, Elliot aqui é o capitão preciso que você venha na delegacia imediatamente" Dizia Cragen ao telefone.

"Mas capitão, hoje é sábado estou no Central Park com meus filhos, e você sabe que quase não tenho tempo para fazer isso"disse Elliot Tentando acalmar Eli.

"Você estava ai? E não fez nada?" Disse o Capitão ficando extremamente furioso.

"Como assim capitão, olha estou aqui tentando acalmar Eli, ele está muito nervoso com alguma coisa, vou levá-lo para casa e estou indo para ai." Dizia Elliot tentando entender o que ele tinha feito – ou melhor dizendo não feito – para deixar o Cap Cragen tão nervoso assim.

"_Então ele é o garoto_" Pensou Cragen com uma possível motivação para o que tinha ocorrido "Elliot leve as outras crianças mas traga Eli" Disse Cragen desligando o telefone.

**SVU~SVU~SVU**

Elliot tinha chegado rapidamente até a delegacia com Eli nos braços se dirigindo diretamente até o Cap.

"Eli, por que não vai conversar com o Huang um pouquinho?" Perguntou Cragen tirando Eli dos braços de Elliot.

"Não! Vocês têm que ajudar Li!" Gritava Eli com os policias a frente dele.

"Eli, o Huang quer ajudar a Li mais pra isso ele precisa conversar com você" dizia o Cap tentando convencer a Eli se largar do pai.

"tudo bem, Li precisa de mim!" Disse Eli finalmente largando do seu pai.

"Elliot, pode me acompanhar até o meu escritório?" Pediu o Cap tentando manter-se calmo.

"claro" Foi tudo o que Elliot conseguiu dizer.

**SVU~SVU~SVU**

Quando dentro do escritório do capitão, Elliot se sentou na cadeira, ele não sabia o que tinha feito o Cap ficar daquele jeito, sabia que era algo sério,então tentou parecer o mais calmo possível."Então Cap qual é o motivo disso?"Perguntou Elliot compreensivamente.

"Elliot..." O Cap tentava terminar, era muita coincidência Olivia ter sido raptada no mesmo lugar em que Elliot estava, e que o motivo do Rapto foi ter sido ela protegendo Eli do seu raptor. "El...a Li que Eli estava falando...era Olivia,ele ia ser raptado mas Olivia tinha visto e impediu o rapto, mas o raptor a pegou no lugar de Eli..." Cragen foi interrompido por Elliot começando a gritar.

"O que? Como assim! Eu não posso acreditar nisso o cara ia seqüestrar meu filho! E levou Olivia? Minha Olivia!" Elliot agora estava extremamente nervoso ele precisava rapidamente de algo para socar, e ele foi atrás disso.

"Elliot,calma eu preciso que você fique calmo, Olivia precisa de você Elliot! Seu bebê precisa de você!"Disse Cragen correndo atrás de Elliot, quando viu que ele finalmente tinha parado Cragen continuou "Elliot, ela estava grávida." Foi tudo que Cragen conseguiu dizer.

**A/N:**_ Bom gente, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, eu sei está muito tenso, queria poder contar mais só que ai não teria graça ler o próximo capítulo ^^, e muito obrigado mais uma vez pelos comentários gente, e por favor digam a mim se estão gostando da fanfic, isso ajuda muito,Bjs gente e até o próximo capítulo!_


	5. Esperança

**Capítulo 5****:** Elliot, ela estava grávida

A/N: Oii gente muito obrigado pelos comentários, e espero que estejam gostando da fanfic, e aqui vai mais um capítulo. Divirtam-Se!

**SVU~SVU~SVU**

4 Semanas depois...

**Casa de Olivia**

**03h50min AM**

Deitado olhando para o teto sem expressão em seu rosto, Elliot olhava para as hélices do ventilador, lembrando daquele sorriso, daquele beijo. "_Droga! Pare com isso Elliot, pare de pensar nela pelo menos por um estante!"_ Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. Era impossível, Elliot Stabler não parava de pensar naquele dia em que se declararam um para o outro, em como o beijo dela era doce, de como seu sorriso era cativante e de como aquele abraço era acolhedor, ele sabia que deveria dormir, mas ela sempre roubava seu sono, e agora sabendo que o amor da sua vida, que carregava seu filho na barriga, pode estar em algum lugar sofrendo e morrendo nessa maldita cidade, ele não conseguia pregar os olhos e raramente nessas semanas quando conseguia, não só pelo fato de passar mais de 128 horas naquela delegacia, ele tinha pesadelos com ela pedindo ajuda e ele simplesmente não conseguia fazer nada para ajuda – lá, e ele acordava no meio da noite gritando pelo seu nome, e depois andava por toda a casa chorando em cada cômodo, por que cada lugar traziam lembranças dela, e então ele chorava mais e não dormia pelo resto da noite, era assim que sua vida estava depois dela ter ido embora, era torturante, se algum ex-presidiário que quisesse fazê-lo sofrer estava conseguindo, Elliot não estava mais com Kathy, ele já tinha cansado de ficar com ela, e as crianças teriam que se conformar com o divórcio.

**SVU**

**08h23min PM**

"Elliot! Rápido venha aqui!" Disse Fin desesperadamente para seu amigo sentando em sua mesa com uma fotografia em suas mãos de Olivia.

"Elliot, não é bom ficar lembrando..." Disse Fin colocando sua mão no ombro esquerdo tentando o fazer relaxar.

Elliot então se levantou "Me diga como posso esquecê-la" disse Elliot olhando fixamente para Fin.

"Vamos o capitão tem algo que o CSU encontrou na cena onde Olivia foi seqüestrada." Foi a única coisa que Fin conseguiu dizer, ele também não podia esquecê-la.

"Então capitão o que tem para nos mostrar?" Perguntou Elliot esperançoso por uma pista do caso Benson, era assim que eles chamavam a investigação, foi apenas um modo que Huang os ensinou para tratar esse caso como se fosse mais um, exatamente para não lembrarem que é Olivia Benson que estava desaparecida, acontece que nenhum caso no SVU é normal.

"Os peritos encontraram esta carta quando estavam em busca de mais provas na cena de crime, eles fizeram um exame técnico com um perito forense especializado em letras, e comparam a letra da carta com a assinatura de Olivia em alguns documentos, e o resultado foi compatível, e parece que a carta era para você Elliot." Disse o Cap. Cragen entregando a carta á Elliot, que com a carta não mão se dirigia á uma sala de interrogatório, já começando a ler.

"_Digo adeus hoje__  
__À doçura e a tristeza__  
__Deseje-me sorte, o mesmo com você__  
__Mas eu não posso me arrepender__  
__O que eu fiz por amor___

_Olha, meus olhos estão secos__  
__O presente foi nosso para emprestar__  
__É como se nós sempre soubemos__  
__E eu não vou esquecer o que eu fiz por amor___

_O amor nunca se foi__  
__À medida que caminhamos__  
__O amor é o que vamos lembrar___

_Nós fizemos o que tínhamos que fazer__  
__Não vai esquecer, não posso me arrepender, do que eu fiz por amor"_

**SVU~SVU~SVU**

Já era a quarta semana, ele o fazia o favor de falar para ela o quanto tempo ela já estava lá, e que ia morrer lá, seus machucados estavam ficando cada vez mais doloridos. Respire, respire fundo, era o que ele dizia para ela, estava cansada, fazia movimentos lentos, já não conseguia resistir a dor e fazia dias que não saia daquela posição, seu sangue tinha voltado a jorrar de sua cabeça, ele já tinha feito tanto com ela, ao longo daquelas quatro semanas, ele a espancava, a torturava não só fisicamente, mas também psicologicamente dizendo que nunca iria sobreviver, ela já tinha pensado em falar sobre seu bebê, que talvez ele teria piedade pela criança, mas sabia que isso iria fazer que ele quisesse matar seu bebê, se ele já não estivesse morto, seu bebê, seu filho, quando finalmente ia realizar seu sonho, ele vinha e acabava com tudo, e ela só podia orar, para que á salvassem de James Taylor.

"Hey! Como vai a incrível detetive Olivia Benson?" Dizia James, e tudo começava denovo.

Olivia não respondeu.

"Anda sua piranha! Fiz-te uma pergunta!" Gritou James Taylor voltando a socar Olivia.

Olivia ainda não tinha respondido, ela não iria responder.

**A/N:** _Nossa! Super tenso né? Olivia seqüestrada, Elliot sofrendo...Mas tudo pode melhorar, não percam as esperanças! E por favor digam-me o que estão achando da fanfic! Jill'SVU_


	6. Consequencias

**Capítulo 6**

**A/N: **_Bom gente, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior, eu sei que demorei um pouquinho para postar, sorry! Ah, e uma coisa que eu me esqueci de dizer no capítulo passado é que o conteúdo da carta de Olivia para Elliot é inspirada em uma música que eu amo muito, ela é realmente muito boa "What I Did for Love" vale a pena ouvir essa música. E aqui vai mais um capítulo divirta-se!_

**SVU~SVU~SVU**

"Hey! Grande Olivia Benson! Tenho uma pequena surpresinha para você, que tal se despedir dos seus amiguinhos? Nossa! Acho que eles vão ficar arrasados, de terem que ver você morrer, estou sendo muito cruel? Eu só queria fazer Elliot Stabler sofrer, mais ai você salvou o bebê dele e perdeu o seu... Ah, espera ai! Ele é o pai do seu bebezinho não é? Saiu melhor que o esperado..." Dizia James com uma pequena filmadora em suas mãos, Olivia já sabia ele ia voltar a fazê-la sofrer, mais ainda. Mas como ele sabia do seu bebê?

"Como sabe do meu filho?" Dizia Olivia tentando se levantar, mas ela não tinha muita força para isso no momento.

"Liv, sua tolinha! Eu mexi na sua bolsa! Vi o teste que deu positivo, aliás, parabéns você conseguiu o que queria, hein? Pena que acabou tão rápido!"

"Cale a boca, e só mais uma coisa, não me chame de Liv" Dizia Olivia começando a ficar furiosa, tudo aquilo estava acontecendo tão rápido e ela mal sabia o porquê ele queria tanto fazer Elliot sofrer.

"Está bem... Então Olivia, daqui a um minuto tudo o que disser aqui vai parar direto no computador do seu querido Elliot Stabler, então pode se despedir e morrer" Dizia James com certa satisfação no rosto. "Bom Olivia, pode começar..."

_Adeus, adeus,__  
__Adeus, meu amor. Eu não vou sobreviver_

**Esquadrão, SVU**

**06h09min PM**

Em uma sala de interrogatório em uma delegacia, certamente deveria ter muito barulho, mas era o contrário no SVU, por este momento, estranhamente não estava ocorrendo muitos crimes hediondos por NY que as pessoas teriam que contatar o SVU, o que era estranho para uma cidade que nunca dorme, mas por outro lado isso foi muito bom, pois assim os grandes detetives poderiam se dedicar mais ao caso Benson. O _caso_ Benson.

"Elliot, nós vamos encontra – lá" Dizia Fin junto a Munch tentando acalmar Elliot, de tantas situações complicadas e dolorosas no SVU, essa foi à pior. Eles nunca o viram desmoronar daquele jeito, eles sabiam que em certas situações Elliot adorava quebrar alguma coisa, mas vê-lo apenas ali parado chorando em silêncio, estava realmente os nunca viram Elliot Stabler chorar daquele jeito. A falta de Olivia no SVU estava acabando com tudo, o esquadrão estava desmoronando, as vítimas não estavam querendo colaborar, Kathy não parava de aparecer no Esquadrão perguntando por Elliot, dizendo que ele deveria sair daquele trabalho e ir cuidar de Eli, Munch não fazia mais suas piadas, o que era mais trágico ainda.

Derrepente Cragen aparece pela porta da sala de interrogatório, ele provavelmente devia ter visto como Elliot estava pelo vidro de mão dupla, mas rapidamente mataram esta suposição quando viram que ele estava ofegando, e Cragen ofegando significa que ele tinha algo importante a dizer, ou estava apenas com vontade de correr.

"Elliot, Fin, Munch! Precisamos de você **agora**, Elliot tem algo no seu computador" dizia Cragen já vendo grande movimentação dos seus detetives ao receberem a ordem.

"O que está acontecendo?" Pergunta Elliot curioso por saber qual o motivo de tanta preocupação, depois de Olivia ser seqüestrada Elliot não podia nem sequer ver mais motivo para viver.

"Seu computador foi invadido, algum Hacker o travou o fazendo passar um vídeo de Olivia..." No momento que o técnico do CSU terminava de falar foi interrompido por Elliot "O que? Como assim?" Elliot estava pasmo, o que seria esse vídeo, mas uma forma de partir seu coração? Acordar sem Olivia nos braços não era suficiente?

Vendo o estado de choque de Elliot, Cragen resolveu perguntar, por mais que possa ser triste a resposta "Vamos ver o vídeo..."

**Vídeo On**

"_Hey! Grande Liv! Pêra ai, você não gosta que eu te chame assim, está bom, grande Olivia Benson, como se sente sendo alvo de Elliot Stabler?"_

_Dizia James Taylor com brilho de felicidade nos seus olhos verdes, por está – até agora – conseguindo o que queria._

_Olivia já não estava mais respondendo, ela sabia__ que ele estava gravando, e não estava, mas ligando para as suas provocações. A única coisa que ela queria naquele momento era ir para casa deitar com Elliot e ficarem agarrados a tarde toda falando do seu futuro bebê. Se é que ele __**ainda**__ existe._

"_Vamos lá! Reaja! Eu esperava mais de você Olivia!" _

_Disse James agora dando socos e chutes em Olivia novamente,até que ele sacou sua arma uma calibre 22... _

**Vídeo Off **

Mas antes que Elliot e os outros detetives aflitos pudessem ver, a conexão caiu. Elliot também.

"Elliot, calma... Nós não sabemos se ela está morta nós não vimos o tiro, ela pode estar viva..." Dizia Fin a Elliot, ele sabia que deveria manter a calma de Elliot, ele sabia o quanto Elliot deveria estar sofrendo, ele também morreria se Olivia morresse ela era como sua _irmã_.

"Como você pode dizer isso... Você ouviu o tiro!" Disse Elliot se levantando do chão com seu sangue queimando de raiva e o seu coração partido. E isso não era uma boa combinação.

E na pior hora possível, Kathy aparece.

"Elliot, Elliot, Elliot! Você perdeu o torneio de futebol do Eli de novo! Eu não te disse que essa terça era para você ficar com ele!" Gritava Kathy por toda delegacia.

"Kathy, por que não volta outra hora... Elliot não está com a cabeça boa..." Dizia Munch tentando acalmar (se livrar) de Kathy, sem falar que realmente não era uma boa hora e ele também não sabia do que Elliot seria capaz de fazer nesse momento, ver Olivia sofrendo, e não poder fazer nada estava acabando com ele.

"Não! Ele tem que cumprir suas responsabilidades como pai!" Disse Kathy indo em direção á Elliot.

"Elliot! Como pode fazer isso? Seu filho estava tão esperançoso que você estivesse lá! Você disse que iria!" Gritava Kathy socando os peitorais de Elliot, e ver ele não fazer nada estava a assustando.

Até que Elliot agarrou os punhos de Kathy a deixando apavorada e disse " Olivia está morta..." E começou a chorar silenciosamente.

Vendo o que ela tinha feito Kathy se sentiu culpada, ela não gostava que Olivia, mas agora ela morta? Uma parte dela estava feliz, pois ela poderia ter Elliot de volta, mais sua outra parte estava triste, pois foi ela que salvou Elliot quando eles ainda eram casados. " Me desculpe, Elliot, eu sinto muito... Não vai ser fácil contar para as crianças..." Antes que Kathy pudesse terminar um técnico da CSU entrou em cena e começou a falar. " Hey! Caras! Nós conseguimos encontrar o número do IP do computador da onde o vídeo foi distribuído, o cara não foi muito inteligente, consegui rastrear, está na 124 Street – Queens.

Antes que Cragen pudesse dizer algo, seus dedicados detetives já estavam em direção ao Sedan indo até o endereço, temendo o que eles poderiam encontrar lá.

"Cap. Devemos ir também, disse Huang, ele queria avaliar o estado emocional dos detetives e policias, e também queria ver como Olivia estava, ele também estava preocupado com ela.

"Claro Huang, só vou chamar reforços" Respondendo Cragen, logo eles saíram.

**A/N:** _Gentes, me desculpem mesmo, eu sei que demorei a postar esse capítulo, mas é que as provas me pegaram de jeito e tive que estudar como uma aloprada mas Graças á Deus eu consegui boas notas, mas não é de mim que estamos falando né? Tenso esse capítulo,eu não sei ao certo, mas talvez o próximo capítulo seja o ultimo dessa fanfic, e espero que estejam gostando! Bjs._

_OBS: Mudei o nome do meu profile, agora é AbbeyLO._


	7. Happy Ending

2 anos depois...

Elliot P.O.V

Faz dois anos depois do acidente com Olivia, tenho que admitir, nunca pensei que superaria, mas estou feliz agora por vê-la feliz, seu sonho foi realizado ela agora tem uma linda garotinha, nossa linda garotinha, sempre pensei como seria eu e Olivia, mas nunca pensei o quanto maravilhoso podia ser, deve ser pelo fato de Kathy fazer minha vida um inferno, como se já não fosse no SVU lidando com pessoas traumatizadas e assassinos sem coração, acho que a única coisa que posso fazer é agradecer á Deus por dar uma nova vida a Olivia e fazer da vida dela uma maravilha, e por ela estar viva. Nossa vida está bem melhor agora. E eu me sinto num conto de fada, e que vamos viver felizes para sempre.

**N/A: **_Bom, é isso ai, sei que a história terminou com um capítulo pequeno,mas ainda sim espero que gostem, minha intenção foi fazer com que o próprio El contasse á vocês como a vida dele e de Olivia melhoraram. Nossa aventura acaba aqui, mas logo,logo aparecerão mais!_


End file.
